


Bells Keep Tolling

by Envy_The_Homunculus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I hate myself for this, I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envy_The_Homunculus/pseuds/Envy_The_Homunculus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt as if Eren would never see the sky again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells Keep Tolling

       The bells tolled and the Scouting Legion’s horses made their way wearily through the gate. The horses’ exhaustion was reflected by the remaining members of the Legion. Their despondency was as evident in their bone-weary faces as the fact that the sun sets.

  
       Eren awoke to Mikasa’s concerned face hovering anxiously above him. Thankfully, he noted, it was still attached to the rest of her, and she seemed physically unharmed, but the exhaustion of the Legion was evident in her normally stoic eyes.  
“Mikasa, what.. happened?” It was a blur. He remembered shifting, and then it had degenerated into this massive coagulation of messy images that he just couldn’t make out.

  
       “You shifted when they were on us. When you came out of your Titan body, you passed out.” Her words were clipped, tight, as if she was trying to deal with something big.

  
       “Oh god…” He realized when he’d seen this expression before. It was the same expression she had worn when they’d taken her home with them. That mask that him and his family had slowly worn away at before the wall had fallen. “Who..?”  
He turned his head. There was a body lying in the wagon with them, covered by a bloodstained tarp. It was well-used.

  
       Eren propped himself up on one arm. Even that small movement hurt. He reached over, not caring about the pain that shot through his arm at the movement. Mikasa reached out to stop him, but he gave her a look. She hesitantly lowered her arm. Continuing, he slowly pulled the sheet from the victim’s face.

  
       First, hair the color of the sun, peppered with sticky blood. Familiar features. So familiar. The forehead was dented, concave. He knew his face like the back of his hand. Those eyes, the color of the beautiful sky he had so longed to see all of. Well, eye. There was a gaping hole where the other one had glimmered so hopefully.

  
       A whisper, as he processed it. “Armin.” It was too much to take in.

  
       But he took it in anyways, because he owed it to him.

  
       And as he came to terms, through retching and sobbing, he realized.

  
       Armin’s eyes had always been so bright, teeming with the sparkling dissonance of the knowledge he held so close but never failed to share when it was needed. They were duller in death than ever before. And his mouth was closed.

  
       Armin’s mouth had always let out stars, lighting the inky blackness of his midnight days. The outside world, beyond the walls, the ocean. It had been Armin who had inspired him to see it. But Armin’s mouth held no more stars. They had been taken when he’d left. And it felt like he’d never see the sky again.

  
       And the bells kept tolling.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... I suck. I officially suck. I'm sorry for doing that, but I wanted to write it. Complain below! :)


End file.
